


communication and memory

by clickingkeyboards



Category: High Class Homos (Webcomic)
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Implied Romance, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 22:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20181967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clickingkeyboards/pseuds/clickingkeyboards
Summary: “I’m not pleased about your stunt.”A possibility of August’s letter to Sapphia.“Well done again on Nicolosi, it was spectacular to see the look on his face.”





	communication and memory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Weird_Human](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weird_Human/gifts).

> The bold writing is what August writes with a quill, and the normal writing is what is revealed once Sapphia holds it over a candle.

**Dear Sapphia,**

Dear Sapphia,

**It was delightful to hear from you! I hope Mytilene is treating you well despite how cold it was the night you went back.**

I was so happy to hear from you - I worried that you had died from boredom in that stuffy kingdom and it wouldn’t shock me if you had.

**I hope that you are enjoying those dinners your parents so love holding. I received your letter and my father sends his regards back. Although you didn’t ask, it pleased those you made friends with while in our kingdom to hear that you made it home safe. **

Thank goodness Marla was sorting the mail on the day your letter arrived, as she caught it before they could deliver it to me and pass by a candle, thus allowing my father to read what you said. We both remember the close call when that happened before.

**Percival and I soon picked up our lessons after the mild shock of the ball. He asked me to inform you that his reading is improving. He is having trouble with w, x, y, and z but other than that he is doing marvellous. We have moved onto writing as a test: he wrote our names by how they sound phonetically which was a bad idea on my part: Ogost, Saffia, Oddit, Marla, and Locus. He wrote his own name as Persivol but I was proud, regardless.**

I read it aloud to the four of them - you know, Percival, Odette, Lucas, and Marla - which was an awful idea. I didn’t read ahead and ended up blustering over the end in the most embarrassing way. For pity’s sake, I substituted kiss for hug but Percival was looking over my shoulder and said, “Oh, that’s how you spell hug?!” When it came up, all I could think was ‘I hope that word never shows up in one of our reading lessons’. I can inform you that it hasn’t.

**I heard about the treasury being broken last night from the messenger you sent over. The news horrified my father and me, and I wish luck to everybody holding their valuables in the treasury. I would advise you to ignore all these ridiculous rumours that speak of witches despite the evidence it was one that committed the crime. Perhaps look into the people that said it was a witch, as there may be a cover-up involved. The attack has terrified my kingdom: the news startled Percival, Marla and Odette while Lucas reacted far more violently, more so when I mentioned the rumours of witchcraft. Percival is taking care of how terrified he is about this witch-mania sweeping over.**

I asked to take your letter with me so I could burn it over my candle, and I’m glad I took it with me because it was only then I noticed your writing on the back. After difficulty, I organised it with my father so I’ll be travelling to Mytilene to propose - joy and rapture; I had to try so hard to look excited in front of him - and arrive a week after you receive this. Although, I’m sorry that you’re stuck there being bored for another week, I can’t come any earlier. After the treasury being broken into over there (side note, holy shit somebody managed it and my money is on a witch), our knights are on guard. I need a pair of knights to accompany me and my first choices are Percival and Lucas but they can’t leave the kingdom.

**Keep me updated if there is any progress on the treasury break and I’ll let you know if I have any ideas of who it could have been. Let me know how your search for a suitor is going. I’ve heard some bad things about Nicolosi and his behaviour so, while I’m not pleased about your stunt, I understand why you did it. I would stay away from him if I were you as he seems like the epitome of bad news. He will realise that there are other princesses he can court.**

Regarding what I said about Percival, your letter gave me a spur of confidence. I can’t give all the details here because I have no desire to have my father eject me from the kingdom rather than just disown me if he reads this letter but I can give some ambiguous clues. I will only say that Percival now definitely knows the difference between a kiss and a hug, and what better way for him to learn that than a demonstration? Well done again on Nicolosi, it was spectacular to see the look on his face. The others are as pleased as I am about it.

**Yours, Prince August**

Lots of love, August

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and let me know what you thought of my writing!


End file.
